BAD DAY!
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: This is one of those "Tamaki gets a cold" stories. When Tamaki catches a cold, you know, the title kinda says it all. Let's just say trouble will ensue. An old enemy of the Host Club returns. If you don't know her, she's the girl that's from episode 1.


Tamaki Suoh tried to conceal a light sneeze before turning to the other host members. "We are now open for business!" he declared greatly and then he coughed slightly. "Everyone in position."

Haruhi looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Tamaki-sempai?" she asked.

"Why my dear daughter, why wouldn't daddy be fine? You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself," he said in his casual over-dramatic tone.

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. _Why can't he give me a straight answer?_ she thought. Just then the doors burst open.

The girls immediately swarmed around Tamaki, then a few ran over to Haruhi. The girls that wanted to see Mori also ran to where Hunny sat. The twins got the girls that enjoyed "brotherly love." Kyouya got the girls that enjoyed watching someone play with a calculator for about an hour.

"Tamaki, are you okay?" one of the girls asked, noticing his pale complexion. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah. You look like you could pass out," another girl bluntly stated. Tamaki knew how to recover from that statement, though.

"I'm just feeling faint because I'm looking at such pretty faces. You all are so pretty," he said, smiling a rather cute smile.

His statement was quickly replied with about ten girlish screams. The ones that did not scream were on the floor, passed out with glee. Tamaki smirked at the sight. He coughed hoarsely soon after, though. That time he got a glare from Mori.

The girls that sat by Haruhi watched the event. "Well, Haruhi, is Tamaki really sick? I heard that he never gets sick, but when he does, he gets really high fevers," a girl said, which made Haruhi only worry more. "Then again, maybe he's just really good at pretending to be sick..." Haruhi shook her head.

"No, he's been acting like this all day. If he's just pretending, he would've let us in on the joke. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with the 'King'," Haruhi said, getting up from her seat.

"Tamaki-sempai, may I please talk to you?" Haruhi asked, dragging him away from the girls. "Tamaki-sempai, are you sick?" she asked again. This time, before he could answer, she immediately put her hand to his forehead. "I knew it! You are sick!" she said triumphantly.

"I am not! If I were sick, I wouldn't be at school today, now would I?" he asked, thinking that he had shot Haruhi's theory.

"Or, you're too stubborn to admit that you have a cold, and you refuse to stay home from school," she promptly argued back. "Come with me. We're going to the nurse's office to get your temperature taken," she said, again dragging him off.

Through Tamaki's many complaints, she finally got him to the nurse's office. The nurse grabbed out a thermometer and waited for about three minutes. When she took it out, her eyes widened. "Tamaki Suoh! You have a fever of 102! You're only going to make your fever worse!" the nurse scolded the boy. Tamaki shrugged into the chair afterwards.

"I'm going to see if your father wants you to go to his office, or if he wants you to head home. You should try and nap while I'm gone. Haruhi, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," the nurse instructed as she left.

"Tamaki-sempai, you heard the nurse. Try and get some sleep," Haruhi said in a strict voice. She pointed to a small bed for sick people to lie on.

After Tamaki got around to falling asleep, Haruhi looked at him. He was pale, but he was so cute. He looked so defenseless right now. She smiled and watched him until the nurse returned. "He wants Tamaki to get his homework and head to his office," the nurse said.

Haruhi shook Tamaki awake. "Tamaki-sempai, I'm going to go get your homework and you head to your dad's office," Haruhi smiled at the blonde boy as he sat up.

He nodded and got up. When Haruhi left to go get his books, he headed for his dad's office. On his way, he saw Aya Nokote (girl from first episode if you don't remember, I had to look her up.) He tried to just walk by and not say anything, but of course, he was approached.

"Tamaki, I heard you're not feeling well today. I hope it wasn't anything that Haruhi gave you," she said in a very mocking tone. "It's nice to see you again.

Tamaki still tried to ignore her, but was stopped when she pinned him against a wall. "It's sad when someone's sick, because then they can't protect themselves..." she smiled deviously.

Tamaki tried getting out of her grasp, but his body's weakened state wouldn't allow it. Her face got closer to his. "Don't you enjoy being close to women, or do you just enjoy Haruhi's presence?" she asked, knowing along the way that Haruhi was a girl.

Tamaki looked away from her gaze, but was surprised by what she said. "How did you..." his voice trailed off.

"It was easy to find out, Tamaki. Hmmm... What's wrong?" she asked in a unconcerned voice, watching Tamaki's eyes trying to focus. "Are you okay?" she knew that he wasn't, and she knew that she was only making things worse.

_Everything's starting to spin. I feel really dizzy. How many Ayas are there_? he tried to stand up straight, but her grasp on him only got tighter. He eventually lost consciousness, and Aya giggled softly to herself. "Aren't you cute..."

Haruhi walked with the load of books for Tamaki's homework. She had been caught up by a teacher asking various questions about Haruhi's good grade on her math test. _Why would he ask if I cheated? I sit beside Hikaru and Kaoru, and I wouldn't be caught dead copying off of them..._ she thought to herself as she rounded the corner. She stopped when she saw Aya and Tamaki.

"Haruhi, so nice to see you again," Aya laughed as she saw Haruhi's gaze switch over to the sick Tamaki on the floor. Aya had let go of him by then. Haruhi was beyond words.

"Tamaki-sempai! What happened?!" Haruhi immediately looked at Aya, anger in her eyes. "What did you do to him?" she asked, poison in her voice.

"I guess he fainted at the sight of my beauty. He never does that to you, does he?" Aya questioned Tamaki's and Haruhi's relationship. Tears filled in the edges of Haruhi's eyes when those words came out of Aya's mouth.

Haruhi didn't know what to do. Maybe Tamaki didn't think of her in the way that she did, but she wasn't going to let this girl hurt him either. She looked behind her when she heard feet.

The entire host club was there. The sight of four hot men and one extremely cute boy was enough to intimidate Aya. She stood there frozen as Mori approached her. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll make sure that you walk out of the school in a full body cast," he lied. He wouldn't hit a girl, but that was enough to send Aya running to the hills, or at least to the next class.

Haruhi looked at them, thankful for their help. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki and felt his forehead. It was hotter than before! She looked at him worried, and Mori lifted him onto his shoulders. They all rushed to Mr. Suoh's office. "Mr. Suoh, I really hate to bother you, but Tamaki has a really bad fever," Haruhi said a bit distressed. Mr. Suoh laughed.

"It's nothing to worry about, Haruhi. He's been really stressed out lately, and I think that his body just needed some rest. He should be fine in a couple of days."

The entire host club gave out a sigh of relief... except for Kyouya. As always, he knew exactly what was going on.

When everybody left, Haruhi stayed behind. She looked at her sempai sleeping peacefully. Without waking him up, she gently kissed him on the cheek. "You don't know what you put me through..." she smiled, but was surprised when he stirred.

"Haruhi?" he asked weakly. He immediately sat up and looked around. Did something just...kiss me?" he looked at her, and she whistled nervously.

"Maybe..." she smiled and looked at him. "Maybe I like you..." she taunted.

"And maybe I like you, too..." he taunted back. She walked over to him and gave him a real kiss. It lasted for a whole second before he had fallen asleep again. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked off.


End file.
